


Ice Sliding

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Drabble, Fun, Ice, Injury, M/M, Oneshot, Pepsicola, Winter, Wordcount: 100-500, johndave - Freeform, the ER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dave does NOT want to spend another Christmas at the ER. John assured him that won’t happen.





	Ice Sliding

John had a smile on his face as he looked at the snow colored houses, and the icy road in front of him and Dave. He wore several layers, and every time he exhaled, he saw it flow towards the sky. It was late, and both men were on their way home after a casual Christmas walk and looked forward to going home, sit by the fire and enjoy the rest of the day.

 

As they crossed a street, there was a long icy road ahead of them, free from regular snow, just the hard, slippery ice, and John got an idea.

 

He immediately began running, and before he could fall, he stopped. He was sliding forward quickly, feet on the ground, and he laughed. He had loved doing this as a kid, and now was no different. It was fun. He waited for him to slow down, and didn’t move until he thought it was safe, and then looked at Dave.

 

“C’mon, try it. It’s fun!”

 

Dave shook his head, not on board with the idea.

 

“Hell no. I do not wanna spend Christmas at the ER, again.”

 

“You’re boring.”

 

John laughed, and once again began to run, speeding up and… slipped.

 

He let out a loud scream as he fell backwards, his left leg hitting the hard ground first, before taking the weight of the rest of his body, which never was a good thing.

 

It hurt, and he swore he could hear a snap.

 

“John!”

 

Dave walked towards him, carefully, trying to help him up, but he just groaned.

 

“Dave, I think I broke my leg.”

 

“Damnit! Time for the ER.”


End file.
